The Return
by Saphire Sawyer
Summary: Years without any signs that she was still alive and then all of a sudden she comes knockin on the plastic door ,Noodle's back and so far she ain't happy ,little drama ,little 2d x noodle SPECIAL THANKS TO 2-D LOVER FOREVER LOVE HER STORIES SHE'S AWESOME
1. Chapter 1

**__****__**

THIS IS MY STORY AND NOT ALL OF THE FACTS ARE RIGHT I KNOW BUT WHATEVER ITS MY IMAGINATION ,MY MIND, MY STORY AND IN MY MIND FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY 2D IS ONLY 4 YEARS OLDER THAN NOODLE OK .THNX CIAO.(btw noodle is 19)

2d was sitting on the wrecked sofa infront of the disfunctional tv when suddenly his space-out was interrupted by the loud banging on the huge front door of their 'plastic mansion' as murdoc calls it .

''I wonder who tha' could be. noone ever come's ere 'cept pirates. were in the middle of nowhere .Maybe someones shipwrecked"he wondered before rising off of the verry uncomfortable couch to answer the door.

He had only barely opened the door a crack when it was pushed in on top of him by a screaming girl in a cat mask. She looked farmiliar. Too farmiliar. Could it be no she was dead! Wasn't she?.

He pulled off her mask and she hid her face with her hands but not before he got a glimpse of her "N-N-Noodle eh noods is -is that you"he stuttered unable to beleive his eyes maybe he was just having another blackout but with a dream no it was real and noodle was back.

Without warning he screamed in delight and grabbed her in a tight hug ''Noods ive missed ya so much wot 'appened yeh murdoc said yeh were dead ive been so lonely and wheres russ is 'e wif ya "2d looked all around and his constent blabering was stoped by noodle interupting him.

"D-2d -2d!.Calm down we'll catch up later where's that son of a bitch murdoc" she peeked behind him.

2d looked a bit sad but she did say they'd catch up later so he was happy knowing that .'' 'e's in 'is room with er the um".He didnt want to tell noodle about the cyborg but she shouted "Who .Who is he with and where is he".

She kinda scared 2d this time so he just told her "E's in 'is room on the next floor up and 'es wif the eh cyborg 'e'll kill me for tellin you ya know".

With that information she scanned the room until she seen the lift and headed for it 2d followed close behind her .She pushed the button and the lift started to move.

When they reached murdocs floor she smirked and stormed towards his door and knocked the door the same way 2d used to."Dullard wha' 'ave i told yew about bothering me ,piss off".murdoc shouted sort of out of breath from the other side of the door.

Noodle then crashed open the door and started to laugh

at murdocs embarresment .He and the cyborg were having sex on his filthy bed.

"So you have a sex toy wonderful ...oh and what's this you sick pervert it looks like me ,it could be my twin had if i had any mechanical siblings. So mr niccals when your done fucking your toy i'll be waiting for you upstairs you have a lot of explaining and begging to do other wise i'll blow your fucking brains out got it "she whipped out a gun and twirled it on her finger.

As she went to leave the room but turned once more to face the blushing man "five have five minutes to finish up in here and meet me upstairs after all its rude to keep a guest waiting".

She walked out and slammed the door and returned to lift and left poor 2d standing there with his jaw to the ground in shock of both what he had just seen and heard.

This reunion wasn't going to be good.

2d came back up to the tv room where noodle was sitting cross-legged on the couch flicking through the channels.

When she seen him she smiled her big toothy grin she used to smile so often for him and patted the seat next to her for him to sit down.

"So 2d what have you been up to lately" she asked as if they'd only been seperated a day.

"Well murdoc wanted to do another album and I was so upset about your accident i told 'im to sod off and moved into my own flat." he said .

"Thats good isnt it good for you"she said knowing there was more .

"no that son of a bitch came to me flat and asked me once more but when i said no 'e left in a 'uff .Then the dirty rotter gassed me, then 'e kidnapped me, stuffed me inta a crate and sent me ere 'e's a real rotter i 'ate 'im now" 2d said with clenched fists before getting cheerier and finishing "but things are better now coz your 'ome noods".

Noodle was touched at how much 2d cared for her and felt imense pity toward her had been dragged here against his will and all the years mourning over his lil love.

She gave 2d a tight hug and looked over his shoulder to see murdoc waiting looking guilty and so he should .

"well lets see you still have 2 minutes left i'm impressed murdoc niccals early i suppose there a first time for everything isnt there" she said with a slight smugness.

"Look noods i-"he was cut off mid sentence ''oh wont you sit down and tell us everything from the begining i wanna imagine a flash back'' she said acting sweet.

"alright it went like this "...

''There was these guys i dealt with years ago and i kinda pissed 'em off ,well anyway they wanted me dead.''

''So i tried to make peace about 2 day's before el manana, and well that just made things worse.'

''Then i warned you jst before el manana that there woz gonna be people there to gun you down , and that there was 2 paracutes inside the windmill and-''

Noodle cut him off there ,she glared at him as she spoke ''You also told me you and the guy's would be at the bottom of the canion to meet me when they were YOU WERN'T!.''

''I know i know but we couldn't -i couldn't i never told faceache or russ and i couldn't meet you down there because the guys never left they started chasing us in the geep andi couldn't go down there for you incase you got shot but i figured you were dead when you never came home''.

Noodle looked calm for a second then anger flushed over her again and she threw her arms in the air .

''Ofcourse i didn't come home i wasn't exactly dead either but someone sure as hell wanted you dead.''

''Do you know where i went or what happened to me ?Huh do ya?''.

''just before i landed a huge black hole rose out of the ground from nowhere and brought me straight to hell they thought it was gunna be they still wouldn't let me go''.

''I was tortured ,raped,beaten black and blue and you know what i wish i had of been dead because i wouldnt have suffered as much.''

She started to cry thinking of all that she had indured ,she didnt want murdoc to see her weak especially now she couldnt let her guard down so she ran off onto the beach.

****

1st chapter hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

2D having heard all that noodle had suffered felt immense pity for her and pure hatred toward murdoc.

He ran after noodle ,he kept calling her until he eventually caught up with her.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

She tried to pul away but he just held her closer til she just gave in and hugged back,she sobbed heavily into his chest for a few minutes.

After a few minutes she pulled back a little and looked into 2d's eyes.''You know what D,I never thought i'd miss your hugs as much as I did''.

They hugged again quickly.''Well i better ask shrek where my new room is'' she said turning away.

''Wait'' 2d said'' the only good rooms need alot of work''.

''Well i can fix one up i suppose that's what we did back in kong'' she shrugged.''And if you want you could help me''.

''of course i'll 'elp you ,but until it's done why dont you stay wif me'' he blushed a little and smiled at her.

''Thanks D, I'd like umm if your up for it do you wanna watch the new resident evil with me? I picked it up on the way here i kinda guessed you wouldnt have seen it either''.

'' 'ell yeah i would cmon lets go'' he grabbed her by the arm and they headed for his room.

**(A/N: sorry its so short i have my junior cert (really important exams) all this month and my computer keeps crashing hope you liked it anyway)**


End file.
